villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knox (Date A Live)
'''Knox '''is a Deus.Ex.Machina Industries employee and a minor antagonist in the ''Date A Live franchise. He is'' introduced as an antagonist in Volume 12 and a minor anti hero in Volume 13.'' He is one of the many DEM officers who works under the ruthless Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the managing director of DEM. He is a DEM Airplane Pilot from Neryl Island Westcott Organization localized on Pacific and is the co-pilot and the co-work of Barton. History Knox is supposedly a new official in the DEM since he appears to be quite inexperienced and isn't aware of what happens on DEM Company. He also does not know Westcott has his life in the palm of his hand, making him quite stupid about Westcott be a good person, when in fact Westcott is the most inhuman person within the company. Knox, at some point, become an officer of the DEM and became an airplane pilot carrying cargo, supplies and food to the officers on Neryl Island (stating that Westcott has slave hand labor since Westcott sends supplies to his officers on the island and don't let them come out of there). Knox at some point became the co-pilot Barton, a 49-year-old man that is a DEM officer for a long time. Barton, unlike Knox who does not know what happens in the company, fears for his life and has a great fear of Westcott. Knox and Barton, one day were called to the island and were in charge of sending the Material A to Japan after Westcott made a call for them to send the Material A to his branch on Tenguu City. Knox and Barton were called to transport and were protected by more than 1,000 soldiers from the DEM, however, they were attacked by Kurumi Tokisaki who wanted to capture the Second Spirit. However, the two managed to fly and escape from Kurumi thanks to Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Knox and Barton, in the middle of the flight, crashed in a forest after the Material A manifested her to the power of Corrupted Shido when they approached from Japan. However, Knox and Barton survived and were called to Westcott's office few days later. To the surprise of Knox that he thought he was going to be fired (unlike Barton who thought he was going to die), Westcott was grateful for their failure and said to take a few days of vacation and would even give a reward for them (probably played for comedy to Westcott's part). Knox, however, wondered why Westcott wanted to leave the Material A free but he was interrupted by Barton who was dying of fear of being killed by Westcott because Isaac Westcott was not a person who had human "morality" and decided to leave the office, Westcott even made a sign of "peace." So, Knox and Barton decided where they would work in DEM from that moment. Trivia *He, along with Barton are the only people between 200 millions who survived Westcott's ruthless personality. And probably even made Isaac Westcott have some "funny moment". *He is set to die along side humanity after Westcott become Dark God. Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Remorseful